This invention relates in general to cup holders that may be used in vehicle interiors, and in particular, to an article holder having an improved support member.
Almost all passenger vehicles have interiors that include one or more cup holders. Most vehicle cup holders are of a design that enables cup or bottles of varying sizes in a stabilized position. While some cup holders use spring biased fingers, other cup holders include resilient support members in a one piece mold design. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,468 discloses a one piece design that includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced resiliently deflectable portions extending into a recess, which supports a cup or bottle.